Squirtles with Socks
by Wordgarden
Summary: My first one-shot and a horrible rip-off of Llamas with Hats. Inspired by the videos uploaded on YouTube by secretagentbob! Enter if you dare!


Jeremy!

My first one-shot guys! This was inspired by Llamas with Hats by secretagentbob on YouTube. Therefore I don't not own the idea. However, the character, the script and lines (for the most part) are originally mine.

The jokes in this will probably suck so you can go ahead and leave now if you want. For you more daring, you can read on in my one-shot disaster. This story is not related to Republican Wars, or at least it's not supposed to be.

I kinda nervous about this, kind of how I was when I first wrote Republican Wars because I didn't know how it was gonna be received by the public since there are very few stories like it.

I checked fanfiction and saw that there were possibly no pokemon stories modeled after Llamas with Hats, so I guess you can call me a pioneer.

No more stalling! Enjoy!

Enter a scene where it's a beautiful sunny morning. The flowers are just in bloom and the setting takes place on the outskirts of an unnamed town. In the center of the flower garden is a small dirt/grass clearing with a fairly large tree sitting in the middle of it.

This is a tale of two Squirtle that live in this tree. They live in it because it's the closest tree to the pond, which was about a few hundred yards away.

Jeremy, one Squirtle, enters the scene in front of the tree on the right wearing red socks on his feet. He has an indifferent look on his face like he's bored.

James, the second Squirtle, enters in front of the tree on the left side wearing green socks. James had just returned from his job as a lifeguard at the pond.

All of a sudden, James sees blue liquid dripping from the upper branches of the tree. So he did what anyone would do and looked up to investigate. His jaw drops and his eyes widen in reaction to what he sees.

"Jeremy! There are 3 dead Trecko hanging from our tree!" James said in shock.

"Yeah I know, I put them there," Jeremy answered indifferently.

"Why would you kill these Trecko Jeremy?" James asked.

"Well, they kept shooting me with bullet seed and I had enough of it," Jeremy responded immediately.

"That's no reason to kill them Jeremy, why didn't you just battle them instead?" James inquired.

"What would battling solve? I would have lost because they are grass-types, and even if I would have won, they would just wake up and nail me with bullet seed again," Jeremy said, trying to justify his slaughter.

"You went overboard Jeremy! You didn't have to kill them!" James complained.

"Have you ever been hit with a bullet seed? Well it stings, kind of like Syphilis when you pee," Jeremy described.

"Still Jeremy-"

"Look at it this way, now we have excellent decorations for our home," Jeremy interrupted.

"Jeremy that's pretty wrong," James responded.

"Actually, it's pretty awesome," Jeremy said. Jeremy looked up at the deceased Trecko.

"We could blow them up and use them as balloons," Jeremy pondered out loud.

"Jeremy, this was a horrible idea! What made you think about doing something like this?" James complained, trying not to gag from the stench.

"You're right, Trecko balloons would not be as tasteful as I thought it would be," Jeremy said.

"And here am I thinking about using them for décor on our Christmas tree this winter," Jeremy added.

"That's not the point Jeremy, you killed pokemon!" James yelled.

"Do not mock my masterpiece," Jeremy responded.

Then, James saw something on the ground and looked at Jeremy again to question him.

"Jeremy, why are there cups filled with pokemon blood sitting on the ground?" James asked in a creeped out tone.

"Oh, I cut open the Trecko all along their veins before I hung them and Kool-aid started leaking from their bodies," Jeremy answered calmly.

"Why did you cut them open before you hung them?" James asked.

"I wanted them to feel the pain I felt, but I couldn't give them all syphilis fast enough," Jeremy answered calmly.

"But why do you have cups on the ground?" James asked.

"Cause I wanted to drink the Kool-aid that leaked out of their bodies," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, that was blood, not Kool-aid," James said.

"No, blood's red, this stuff was blueberry flavored Kool-aid. Besides, it even tasted like Kool-aid….after a little sugar was added," Jeremy said as he thought about drinking another cup.

"Jeremy! Just because it was blue and not red, doesn't mean it wasn't blood. Pokemon blood is blue Jeremy," James explained.

"Wow, I did not know that," Jeremy answered.

"Jeremy! How could you not know that? You're a pokemon!" An irritated James yelled.

"Give me break, and stop yelling at me, I was just curious," Jeremy retorted.

"I have every right to be furious with you Jeremy, you committed a murder today!" James screamed.

"Correction, I committed 3 murders today. Get your facts right," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy!"

"Would you like a glass of Kool-aid?"

"Jeremy!"

"What's wrong? Do you want me to kill more treckos for you? Then we could cover the whole tree," Jeremy said, anticipating what James was about to say.

"Jeremy, what is the matter with you?" James asked.

"Well, I kill my own kind (pokemon) and I drink their blood. That's two things," Jeremy finished.

Afterthought

Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed or hated this. Like I said, most of the character's lines were my own original idea.

Please, I want to see your feedback on this little project so review!

Until next time!

See Ya!


End file.
